lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 2 - Samurai
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Wolverine Iron Man CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Nick Fury Maria Hill VILLAINS Samurai Mandarin Silver Samurai Mission 2 First Cutscene Wolverine And Iron Man are sitting there in the Helicarrier. Iron Man says " Hey Wolverine aren't you happy we saved the world? " And Wolverine says " No because I know more villains are gonna end up coming soon. " Iron Man says " Well, not until like another year. " Then, Nick Fury walks up to them and says " Guys we need you on a mission. Go to Maria Hill. " Then, it shows Maria Hill on her computer and Wolverine and Iron Man walk up to her. Wolverine says " What's going on. " Maria Hill says " We have witnesses of a random Mandarin looking building that popped up in The Financial District. We also got some sightings when we were tracking for villains we found Mandarin. " wolverine says " Told you, Bub. " and he walks away. Iron Man says " well, how was I supposed to know I don't have that weird sense like you do. " and he walks away too. The cutscene ends. Mission 2 You start on the SHIELD Helicarrier and you have to go down to the Financial District and the mission will start. There is a fast cutscene of just Iron Man and Wolverine walking into the Mandarin place and that cutscene ends. There is a line going across the room of samurais but there are these things in front of them that shoot fire. Wolverine has to put his claws in that thing and it turns off. All the samurais run at you and you have to fight all of them. The room ends but there is a gold thing in the ground that Iron Man has to use his laser on and then you have to jump down. There are 5 more samurais there. Then, you have to climb up this ladder into the next room which has a silver sparkling thing in the was of the samurais so Iron Man has to shoot his missiles at it. 5 more samurais come runnning and you have to fight them. next there is this big statue of Silver Samurai made out of silver so Iron Man has to shoot another missile at it and it falls and uncovers a hole that you have to jump down. Now the place doesn't look like a Mandarin place anymore. It just looks like a random basement with a bunch of machines. The door to the next room is closed and one of the machines in the room is the thing Wolverine has to put his claws in. Wolverine has to put his claws in it and the door opens. Mandarin is standing there holding something glowing, AND BLUE! The Tesseract! (I think that's how you spell it) He sees you and screams and dissapears. Iron Man says " Mandarin has the Tesseract! " And you have to walk into the room he was in and there are 2 samurais guarding the next door. One of them says " Stop! " and both of them run at you and start fighting you. After that the door is gold so you have to use Iron Man's heat beam thing. When you walk into the next room it goes to a cutscene. it shows Wolverine and Iron Man walk in. It looks like another Mandarin room with a giant carpet in the middle. Mandarin is holding the Tesseract. He says " I use the power of the Tesser- Wait Someone STOP THEM! " Then, he dissapears again. Silver Samurai jumps in from near the top of the room and lands in front of you. " You'll never get the Tesseract back. " He says. Then the cutscene ends. To kill him he is blocking so you can't just hit him. Iron Man has to shoot missiles at him and then he stops blocking so Wolverine has to go up and hit him once. He has 5 hearts. once you do that 3 more times even if you shoot him with missiles he is still blocking but he is standing under this big thing being held up by a silver thing so you have to shoot the silver things with missiles and it will fall on him. Wolverine has to walk up to him and hit him and it will go to a cutscene. Wolverine is holding him and drags him up to the wall and hold him on the wall. Wolverine says " Where did Mandarin Go! " and Silver Samurai says " You'll never know " Wolverine slams him against the wall and Silver Samurai gets knocked out on the ground. Iron Man and Wolverine go back to the Helicarrier. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked And that's how it ends. You unlock: Wolverine, Iron Man, Samurai, and Silver Samurai. You get a gold brick for finishing the level and you get however many studs you get in the level. If you get the yellow bar up you get another gold brick. It says continue and you have to press it. It goes to another cutscene. Wolverine and Iron Man are sitting there again in the Helicarrier and Nick Fury walks up. " You did good guys. We got Silver Samurai in the jail. Now we have to find out where Mandarin is. " Iron Man says " Could we have a break first? " Nick Fury says " Ok but only for an hour! " And it ends. You start on the helicarrier as Iron Man and Wolverine and you can turn into anyone else you unlocked but first you have to buy them unless you played as them in a mission. You can free roam or go to the next mission. And in the level the minikits can be wherever if this becomes a real game.